


不要回家 2.0

by supp3166



Category: TFBOYS
Genre: M/M, 千源 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supp3166/pseuds/supp3166
Summary: 考前突击





	不要回家 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> 千源 NC 17

后天就是高三的最后一次模拟考了。

王源做完最后一张真题卷，拿起了已经十多个小时没有震动过的手机。

易烊千玺又不回他微信！

虽然知道他是想让自己认真复习，可是自己怎么可能不想他呢。

神啊，异地恋已经够苦了，高考又这么大压力，男朋友还像个老干部一样古板。

王源满嘴的苦水没地方倒。

“源源，”他妈妈突然推开了门，笑呵呵地招呼，“你看是谁来了？”

“谁来也不要烦我。”王源很烦躁地揉了通脑袋，根本懒得回头。

下一秒他就呆了，易烊千玺走到他身后，抚着他的后颈，弯下腰在他耳边笑着说道：“怎么了脾气这么大？”

“你——”王源差点跳起来亲他。

可他妈妈还在场，两个人只得僵硬地拥抱了一下。

“你怎么来了？”

“我来陪考呗！”

王源其实很高兴他在这里，面上却还要矜持道：“我要好好复习，没空陪你玩。”

千玺理解地说：“好，你专心复习，我不打扰你。”

说完还就真没了声音，埋头认认真真看起了书。

王源抓着笔一副全神贯注的样子，其实心思全乱了，偷偷瞟了千玺好几眼，见他头也不抬，整个儿都郁闷了。

足足一个月没见了，这人就一点也不想他吗？一见面连个亲亲都没有，只得个不咸不淡好兄弟式的拥抱，现在又自顾自地看书，完全不理人。

快点把那个24小时60分钟60秒盯着他连眼睛都舍不得眨的黏皮糖还给他！王源心里咆哮。

假模假样地咳了半天，千玺才抬起头来看了看他，“王源儿，你喉咙不舒服？”

听听，连源源都不喊了！

王源心里不忿，狠狠瞪了千玺一眼，摁着书说道：“我有道题不会，你过来帮我看看。”

千玺说：“我哪里还看得懂你们高中的题。”自从上了大学，高中的知识都忘了七成，他可不敢误人子弟。

王源想的却是，瞧瞧，自己男朋友他还指挥不动了！

“我不管，”王源拉长了脸硬邦邦地说，“你会也得看，不会也得看。主要是心意，你连这个心意都没有！”

千玺一听这语气就知道不好，家里这宝贝要发脾气了，赶紧翻身下床冲到书桌跟前，“哪道啊？”

王源胡乱指了指，“就这道。”

千玺在王源身后弯下腰来，下巴搁在他肩膀上，左耳贴着他的右耳，呼吸都洒在他锁骨上，痒得王源心猿意马。

千玺被王源这样盯着，也很是有些情不自禁，睫毛一抖，就别过脸往王源颊上亲了一口。

王源眼睛都弯了，还装着面不改色，“你耍流氓啊。”

千玺说：“我是以结婚为前提亲你的，怎么能算是耍流氓呢？”

王源没想到易烊千玺脸皮厚度如此长进了，反把自己闹了个大红脸，听到结婚两个字，他脸上几乎快蒸发出热气，只好岔开话题说：“做题做题！你到底会不会解呀？可别死要面子活受罪。”

千玺扬起了眉，“我怎么不会？你起来，给我腾个位置。”

王源便起来了，过了一会儿又嫌站着累，干脆坐在易烊千玺腿上。

千玺说：“解出来了，你看看。”

一开始情况还正常，王源还算能把题看进去。可再过十分钟，房间里就变成了另一副活色生香的场面。

王源上身还穿得整整齐齐，裤子却被褪到了大腿间，千玺左手与他十指相扣，右手在他身上不怀好意地百般挑弄，他坐在千玺腿上浑身轻颤，咬牙切齿斥道：“易烊千玺…你这个衣冠禽兽。”

千玺正襟危坐，身上白衬衣连一个褶也没有，可不是衣冠楚楚吗。可再往下一看，他握着王源的家伙，上下撸动，坐在他怀里的王源满面潮红，眼眸湿润，被他折腾得喘息连连，又不肯给个痛快，果真是斯文禽兽！

“源源，坐好了，别管我啊，继续复习。”

王源死死握着笔，手肘撑着书桌不住发抖，千玺的手指顺着他的脊梁一路向下捋，渐渐接近他的敏感地带，害他腹中一阵暗潮涌动，情不自禁呻吟起来，噙着眼泪眼前一片模糊，哪里看得清楚书上一个字。

“让我射。”他回过头向千玺讨饶，眼神闪烁地索吻。盛情难却，千玺笑着迎上去，与他唇舌交缠，气喘吁吁，难舍难分之际，全数释放在了千玺手里。

他早就被撩得情动不已，不想千玺却是准备功成身退了，给他提上裤子正要拉上拉链，却被他按住了手。

“千玺，给我…”他声若蚊呐般求道。

千玺听得裤子里的玩意又壮大了几分，表面还竭力维持着性冷淡，一本正经地说：“源儿啊，好好复习，想什么乱七八糟的呢？”

王源又羞又恼，直接丢掉了笔转过身，在千玺怀里乱蹭一气，埋在千玺颈间闷声道，“我想复习你…”

千玺本来就被他蹭得箭在弦上，望着他潋滟眼波已是忍无可忍，又听到王源这等清新荤话也是情话，差点直接泄出来。

“那你告诉我你有多想要。”千玺坏心眼地在他耳边吐着热气。

他便又主动递上唇舌，深深一吻，二人都屏住呼吸，因窒息缠绵而颤栗。

不知何时王源衣扣被解开只剩一颗，堪堪挂在瘦削肩上，胸前春光大敞，粉色乳粒被千玺的手玩弄得肿胀起来，愈发的殷红如同他正被吮吸撕咬的唇瓣。

“易老师，你教的知识，”每个字都是刻意勾引，王源扯下千玺的皮带丢得远远的，“我都快忘了！”

“你胆子越来越大了。”千玺喘息着说。

王源说：“你也越来越大了。”

千玺再也不想同他废话，闷哼一声便是狠狠一顶，撞得王源低低呜咽。

他咬着牙，拼命吞下喉咙里的呻吟，断断续续地说：“你…轻点…我妈还在家…”

千玺反而变本加厉地抽插起来，“只要你乖乖忍着，没人会听到。”

王源除了手脚紧紧缠着易烊千玺，别的支撑点一个也没有，又被对方死死按着，每次都被顶得又深又狠，被折腾得哀叫不止，千玺一手揽着他的腰律动，一手捂着他的嘴不让声音泄露。

过了不知道多久，王源从里到外都湿漉漉的，早已从那张被摧残够了的椅子上被抱了起来，按倒在书桌上，下面一开一合，已然淫雨泛滥，忍不住抽噎着求饶，“呜…千玺…放过我吧，我还得复习…”

“是你说的，要，复，习，这，个。”

他每说一个字，都故意更深入用力地往里探去。

王源眼泪汪汪地说：“我已经考了满分了，不用再复习了！”

千玺吻去他眼角的泪，说：“你要记得更牢一点，要一辈子都忘不了。”

…

 

王源含含糊糊地在卫生间冲他妈喊：“妈，千玺今晚不回去了！”

妈妈说：“你们两个大男生一张床，挤不挤啊？我去把客房收拾一下吧。”

王源说：“不用了不用了，就一晚上，凑合一下！”

妈妈走进来看见王源刷牙刷得满嘴的泡沫，眼睛红红的，吃了一惊，“你眼睛怎么了？”

王源说：“呃呃呃，看题看的，累的呗！”

易烊千玺这时走过来，朝王源妈妈笑了，“我带了眼药水，一会儿就给他滴点儿。阿姨您放心，我今晚督促他早点休息。”

妈妈也笑，“你们可别聊天聊太晚了！”

等关了灯盖上被子，两个人确实没骗王源他妈妈，准备老老实实地休息了。但是闭眼之前，仍然忍不住面对面地傻笑了半天。

千玺说：“我是不是不该来的？”

王源撅着嘴使劲摇头，“劳逸结合才对学习好呢。”

千玺又忍不住翘起嘴角，“你这到底算劳还是逸呢？”

王源摸了摸有些酸痛的腰，瞪了易烊千玺一眼。

千玺揉了揉王源的头发，吻了吻他的额头。

“睡吧。我在中戏等你。”


End file.
